<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Long Time, No See by Lyndsey08</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526249">Long Time, No See</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyndsey08/pseuds/Lyndsey08'>Lyndsey08</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anceit - Love Isn't Always Perfect [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, First Time, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reunions, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:33:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyndsey08/pseuds/Lyndsey08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Deceit pops up during one of Thomas' videos, all of the Sides are surprised, but none as much as Virgil.  Afterwards, Virgil is determined to talk to Deceit in hopes of making up and rekindling their friendship.  And he'd be lying if he said he wasn't secretly longing to rekindle their love, as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anceit - Love Isn't Always Perfect [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Long Time, No See</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!  This is my first fic ever, I'm so excited to finally post it!  If there are any major issues or tags I've missed, please let me know!  I LOVE Virgil/Deceit as a ship and I've been thinking about their history for a long time now and wondering what it might look like if they ever made up.  </p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil was lying on his back in bed, staring up at the swirling constellations that were painted there.  'I should be trying to fall asleep...I hate the feeling of just laying here.  I just need to calm down.  Ugh, I don’t want to dream about Thomas having a panic attack again tonight...I wonder if I just drank a few more cups of coffee if I could just stay awake until tomorrow night?  Why did he have to show up today...ugh, I don’t want to think about him!'</p><p>Saying Deceit’s name in his head made his stomach churn and his heart clench uncomfortably.  Could he even call him by his given name anymore, did he have that right?  He groaned and pressed the heels of both hands against his eyes, willing the thoughts about Deceit to stop.  'I hadn’t seen him in so long until today.  How long had it been...two years, two and a half?  How time flies...'  Some days it seemed like so much longer while other days felt like he’d left the Dark Sides just yesterday.  Deceit had popped up in Thomas’ video and the others had been shocked, but probably not as much as the anxious Side.</p><p>Virgil sat up, knowing if he ever wanted a chance to sleep peacefully tonight, he had to go talk to him.  </p><p>***<br/>
Standing outside of Deceit’s door, Virgil took a few deep breaths.  Unsure whether he wanted to knock or turn and get away as quickly as possible, he shoved his hands into the pockets of his sweatshirt and wrapped the material more tightly around his body.  </p><p>'Come on you coward, just knock, it’s not that hard,' he thought to himself.  He took a deep breath and raised his hand to knock at the wooden door in front of him.  After several moments, while Virgil was trying to convince himself to flee, arguing back and forth inside his head until the doorknob turned slowly and the door cracked open.  </p><p>“Virgil?”  Deceit asked, sounding surprised before quickly composing himself.  His eyes were wide, full of surprise.  </p><p>“Did you need something?”  He asked cooly, opening the door wider before leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and a bored look on his face.  He blinked down at the shorter man expectantly.</p><p>The air in Virgil’s lungs seized and he couldn’t force any words out of his mouth.  He opened his mouth several times but found himself unable to speak.  He felt distracted as his eyes ran over the beautiful green scales on the right sides of his face.  </p><p>Raising one eyebrow, Deceit asked, “Are you alright...or have I simply rendered you speechless?”  Virgil shook himself slightly, trying to jog his brain into working properly.  </p><p>“Dec- I mean...Janus”...he breathed, “I uh...I wanted to...after today I just…” he looked down at the floor, unable to hold Janus' gaze as his words tumbled out of his mouth in a broken pile.  He raised one hand to scratch at the back of his neck uncomfortably as he waited in tense silence.</p><p>“Come in, Vee,” Janus said quietly after a long moment, stepping aside and gesturing inside his room.  Virgil’s eyes shot up and he saw something shift in the other man’s eyes.  Nodding, he slowly stepped forward and moved into the room.  Janus closed the door behind him and walked several paces away before turning back to Virgil.  </p><p>“Long time no see,” Janus finally said and Virgil met his gaze. </p><p>“Yeah…” he said quietly, desperately trying not to fidget.  “It’s...been a really long time.”  Virgil crossed his arms across his chest and waited, watching the other man look him up and down.  </p><p>“Vee, if you’ve come to bitch at me about popping in during the video earlier today you can just -” Janus started to say but Virgil cut him off.  </p><p>“J...it’s not about that...I just really missed you,” Virgil forced the words past his lips and waited as they hung heavy in the air.  “I didn’t realize just how much until today.”</p><p> They stared at each other for a long several moments before Janus nodded.  “I’ve missed you, too.”  He agreed quietly and without his usual scathing tone.  </p><p>“Could we maybe just... talk for awhile?” Virgil asked, desperately hoping the other man would agree and not kick him out immediately.  Janus cocked his head to the side, studying the shorter man standing in front of him.  </p><p>“Sure,” he finally conceded, “come sit.”  He gestured towards the couch on the far side of the room.  </p><p>“If you’re not in the mood we can do it some other time,” Virgil blurted out as he felt uneasiness curl inside his stomach, bringing his thumbnail up to his teeth and biting it anxiously.  </p><p>Janus looked back at the younger Side and blinked. “Vee, I’d have kicked you out by now if I didn’t want to see you,” he smirked and beckoned. Feeling his cheeks flush, Virgil walked over the couch.</p><p>Virgil sat down in his 'usual' spot and pulled his hoodie around him more tightly.  Janus sat down several spaces over, but turned his body to face him.  </p><p>“So uhh, how have you been?” Virgil asked lamely, not knowing where else to begin, nervously picking at one of the artful tears in his jeans that stretched across his thigh. </p><p>“I’ve been...well.”  Janus said carefully.  “Remus hasn’t changed at all, but that’s not very surprising is it?  I’ve been finding myself called into Thomas’ mind more often this past year for various reasons.  He’s trying to balance so many things these days…” he trailed off.</p><p>“Yeah,” Virgil nodded. “I’m trying to keep his anxiety under control but I’m not exactly succeeding. Big surprise.”  Janus nodded, looking thoughtful.  </p><p>“Wasn’t that the reason you left to go to the Light Sides?  To better control your anxiety?”  He questioned, a hint of bitterness in his voice.  There was a long beat of silence before he could force the words out of his mouth.  </p><p>“Yes, that’s exactly why,” Virgil affirmed quietly, tugging at the sleeve of his jacket absently.  “I couldn’t sleep...or eat...or do much of anything while I was here,” he said.  “I was having panic attacks so often...and it was really messing Thomas up, he couldn’t focus, he was scared of everything.”  He glanced up and met Janus' eyes, one brown, one golden, and felt like they could see right inside his mind.  </p><p>Virgil took a shaky breath, “J...I’m so sorry for leaving like that...you and Remus didn’t deserve that...I just felt like I had no other choice.”  He was furious to hear his voice cracking as he spoke.  “You don’t know how often I’ve wished that you could have come with me to the other side,” he added, “I’ve missed you so much, J.  You have no idea how much,” he finished in a whisper.  Tears were beginning to burn behind his eyes and he willed them not to fall.</p><p>Janus moved one hand to rest on the couch cushion between them, palm up, not speaking, simply holding the other man’s gaze.  His face was soft and open, waiting.  Virgil reached out and placed his own trembling hand on top.  </p><p>Janus sighed heavily as their fingers curled together and he gently squeezed Virgil’s hand in his own before brushing his thumb back and forth across the other man's knuckles.  Virgil heard his own breath catch inside his chest and after what seemed like an eternity he felt Janus bring their clasped hands closer towards his body, gently tugging Virgil to scoot closer.  </p><p>“Come here, Vee,” he whispered.  Virgil surged forward, all nervousness forgotten for that moment and he wrapped both arms around Janus, burying his face against the other man’s chest.  Strong arms wrapped around his back and held him close.  It felt like coming home.  They both relaxed and Janus moved one hand up to cup the back of Virgil’s head.  </p><p>“I missed you, too,” Janus whispered into the other man’s ear, barely audible, his fingers carding gently through the purple hair.  Virgil nodded emphatically, trying to burrow himself closer to the comforting, familiar scent.  And then the tears erupted and it was impossible to hold them back.  Virgil wept, hot, bitter tears, his face pressed against Janus' shirt.  “I’m so sorry, J...please, please don’t hate me, I can’t... I mean…” Virgil gasped between sobs.  </p><p>Janus gently shushed him, “It’s okay Vee, I know why you had to go...I’m just so happy you came back, darling.”  Gloved fingers reached out to gently wipe away the other man’s tears.</p><p>They sat on the couch for a long while, arms still wrapped around one another and eventually Virgil’s sobs quieted and he sighed.  Janus clicked something onto the TV and turned the sound down low, just wanting some background noise instead of an awkward silence.  Virgil sniffed quietly and buried his face more deeply into the older Side's chest.  </p><p>“Here,” Janus said quietly, shifting sideways so they were leaning comfortably against the arm of the couch.  Once Virgil pressed into the other man, he sighed and let his body relax.  Janus carded his fingers through Virgil’s hair softly over and over, relishing the familiarity of the gesture.  </p><p>“Let me know when to get out of here so you can go to bed,” Virgil murmured, praying Janus wouldn’t kick him out just yet.  </p><p>“Oh shut up, you know I’m never telling you to leave,” Janus quipped, arms tightening around the slighter man.  The corner of Virgil’s mouth twitched into a tiny smile.  They relaxed against one another for a long while, just trying to take in the feeling of closeness that had been missing for the last few years.  </p><p>At some point Janus yawned and Virgil pulled away quickly.  “I’ll leave and let you get to bed,” he said, already moving to stand.  Laughing softly, Janus stood and placed a gentle hand on Virgil’s shoulder.  </p><p>“May I walk you back to your room, Vee?” he asked, brushing his thumb back and forth against the black and purple fabric.  Surprised, Virgil blinked up at him for a few moments.  </p><p>“Sure,” he breathed, heart beating a little faster.  'That must be a good sign, right?'  He thought to himself hopefully.  </p><p>Janus smiled, “Come on then,” he said as he leaned over to gently nudge the shorter man’s shoulder with his own.  They walked back across the long hallway to Virgil’s room in silence but it seemed comfortable rather than awkward.  Stopping outside his bedroom door, Virgil turned to look at Janus.  </p><p>“Thanks for talking with me,” he said, smiling softly.  </p><p>“The pleasure was all mine, darling” Janus laughed quietly, leaning in towards Virgil.  He paused for a moment, gauging the other man’s reaction before wrapping the younger man in a hug.  Virgil’s arms came up to tighten around him immediately.  </p><p>“Sweet dreams, Vee,” Janus whispered, “I’ll...see you tomorrow?”  Virgil nodded, feeling happier than he had in such a very long time.  Janus shifted and pressed a feather light kiss to Virgil’s temple.  They broke apart and Virgil felt his cheeks flush.  </p><p>“Night J,” he breathed.  </p><p>***</p><p>“Please stay…” Virgil pleaded suddenly, reaching out to grasp the other man’s arm.  Janus looked at him, uncertainty written across his features.  This was still so new for both of them and they felt like they were walking on eggshells to not screw something up and land them back where they’d been before.  </p><p>“Just to sleep,” Virgil clarified, “I’m not expecting anything,” he added quickly.  </p><p>Janus smirked as he watched Virgil’s cheeks flush slightly.  “I suppose it couldn’t hurt,” he finally agreed.  “Let me go change and I’ll be right back.”  He squeezed Virgil’s hand before sinking out to his own room, far across the mindscape.  After tugging on his pajamas he quickly brushed his teeth and sank back to Virgil’s room.  Virgil was apparently getting changed in the bathroom and Janus wandered over to the bed, hesitating to sit down.  </p><p>“Hey,” Virgil greeted some moments later, walking out of the bathroom and over to the bed.  There was a shy smile on his lips and Janus caught himself staring at them for a moment.  </p><p>In several moments they were both leaning back against a huge pile of pillows, turning the TV on and dropping the remote somewhere on the bed.  There was quite a bit of space between them.  Before things had fallen apart several years ago, they’d just been tentatively navigating a relationship with one another.  Soft kisses and warm embraces that had never gone any farther.  Neither man could bring himself to ask aloud if that’s what they were trying to rekindle this time around.  </p><p>Janus reached over to wrap an arm around Virgil, “Come here,” he said, laughing.  Virgil immediately moved closer and turned on his side to curl up next to the other man, snuggling close.  They didn’t speak for a long while, just snuggled together and breathing in the comforting scent of the person beside them.  Janus eventually glanced over and saw Virgil staring back at him.  </p><p>“You should take a picture, it’ll last longer,” he drawled, smirking.  Virgil rolled his eyes but kept watching him.  </p><p>“J,” he finally whispered, reaching one arm out to wrap around Janus' waist.  </p><p>“Hmm?”  He answered, eyes never leaving the others’ face.  Virgil took a deep breath and leaned over towards Janus, their faces now inches apart.  Virgil’s eyes glanced between Janus' eyes and his mouth, then back again, silently asking for permission.  Janus met him halfway and they pressed their lips together softly. And it felt like coming home.  </p><p>When they pulled apart, Virgil flushed a lovely shade of pink and whispered, “Was that alright?”  In answer, Janus learned forward again and caught him in another kiss, this one a little more persistent. </p><p>Twin sighs of relief could be heard and Janus gently cupped Virgil’s face in his hands.  “Trust me, you won’t ever hear me complaining about being this close to you,” he teased, before pressing soft kisses along Virgil’s jawline, back towards his ear.  </p><p>Janus' lips whispered over the skin of the younger man and Virgil inhaled sharply, eyes falling closed, savoring the feelings.  After several moments of teasing, Virgil reached out to cup the side of Janus' face, softly stroking his thumb over the green scales.  His eyes traced slowly over the beautiful face that was only inches away from him, before locking eyes with the other man.  </p><p>“J,” he whispered, feeling his cheeks flush as his mind raced with a million different ideas, “can we..?” He trailed off, too nervous to continue speaking.  </p><p>Janus blinked in surprise.  Virgil felt his stomach curl into knots as he waited for the rejection.  “Vee,” he began, “I don’t want to ruin this.  I don’t want to push you into something you aren’t ready for, darling.  I can wait, I’m perfectly fine with waiting.  There’s no rush.”  He traced feather light fingertips down Virgil’s jaw, moving to trace the soft skin of his neck and onto his collarbone.  </p><p>“We’ve already been waiting for years,” Virgil pointed out, “I promise, I know what I want and it’s not going to ruin anything.  I don’t want to force you into it if you aren't ready but...I want this.  I want you.”  His eyes were determined even though his chest felt like his heart might burst as he waited for Janus to answer him.  </p><p>There was a long stretch of silence between them and finally Virgil shifted uncomfortably.  “It’s okay, forget I mentioned it…” he trailed off, his throat constricting.  'Stupid, pushy, fucking idiot, why would you think he’d ever want you like that?'  </p><p>“Vee, I do want this, I just…” Janus swallowed loudly and frowned, “I can’t bear the thought of losing you again.  It hurt so much last time...I just don’t want to screw anything up, my love.”  His words sounded sincere and Virgil held his breath.  </p><p>“Could we just kiss for right now,” he asked in a hushed voice, “no pressure?”  Janus smiled easily, reaching up to brush the purple bangs back out of his eyes.  </p><p>“Absolutely,” he purred, cupping Virgil’s face lightly and pulling him into a gentle kiss.</p><p>Virgil pressed back against the taller man, seeking as much contact as possible.  He felt Janus' gloves trace over his skin and he caught the hand in his own.  “Could I take these off, J?  I want to feel your skin on mine,”  he whispered.  </p><p>Janus nodded and allowed gentle fingers to tug the silky yellow fabric off his hands.  Virgil repeated the action on Janus' other hand before pressing a trail of soft kisses along his palm.  Janus' breath hitched, what if he was disgusted by his nails, or the scales that covered most of the skin on the back of his hands?  </p><p>Flipping one hand over, Virgil brushed his lips across the back of Janus' hand, “So beautiful,” he whispered before continuing his gentle ministrations, pressing his lips against Janus' palm and up to his fingertips.  </p><p>“Vee,” Janus choked out, overwhelmed with emotions, and he tugged the other man’s face up to meet his own, their lips meeting in a slightly desperate kiss.  </p><p>Virgil hummed happily, wrapping one arm around Janus' waist, tugging him closer.  Janus pressed closer, slotting their legs together and moving slowly.  Virgil felt an unmistakable hardness pressed against his thigh and he smiled into a kiss.  'Good to know it’s not just me,' he thought giddily.  They rocked together gently for several moments, hands roaming everywhere.  </p><p>Suddenly, Virgil found himself flipped onto his back against the sheets and he blinked up at Janus in surprise.  The older Side straddled Virgil and sat back, quickly moving to unbutton his shirt.  Virgil’s eyes widened and he moved to grasp Janus' hips. </p><p> “J…?” he laughed, trailing off his question.  </p><p>“I need to feel your skin darling,” he said simply, shrugging his shirt down his arms and tossing it off the bed.  “If that’s alright?”, he affirmed.  </p><p>Virgil grinned and nodded vigorously.  Smiling, Janus leaned back, tugging Virgil up as they both laughed gently.  His hoodie was unzipped as quickly as possible and his purple shirt was tugged over his head.  </p><p>“I’m definitely not complaining about that,” Virgil grinned, moving to run his hands over Janus' chest and down his tight stomach.  Janus tangled his hands in Virgil’s hair and pressed the shorter man back against the pillows.  He attacked his mouth, slipping his tongue in to taste the other man.  Virgil moaned into Janus' mouth, his hands gripping his hips.  Janus gasped as their erections slid together through thin pajamas and he moved to graze his teeth along the skin of Virgil’s neck.  “Oh baby, you feel so good,” he murmured, rocking against the man underneath him.  Virgil’s hand moved to grip the back of Janus' head, humming in agreement and twisting his head to kiss him more deeply.  </p><p>Virgil cried out as teeth bit into the soft skin between his neck and shoulder, “Please J,” he moaned, pleading.  He felt lips curve into a smile against his flushed skin.  </p><p>“Please what, darling?” Janus asked, feigning innocence.  Virgil growled, trying to flip the other man onto the bed.  In an instant, he felt strong hands wrap around both of his wrists, pressing them into the sheets.  </p><p>“Relax baby, I’ve got you.  Let me take care of you,” Janus said smoothly, smirking as Virgil struggled playfully against his hold. </p><p> “Come on J,” he pleaded, unable to wipe the smile off his face.  </p><p>“Keep your hands here,” Janus said in a low voice, his heart fluttering when he saw Virgil’s eyes widen before nodding happily.  He released his hold on the other man’s wrists and slid back to kneel between Virgil’s legs on the bed.  Reaching up, he carefully tugged pajama bottoms  down Virgil’s legs.  He glanced up at the other man’s face, checking to see that his hands were still pressed above his head.  </p><p>“Good boy,” he said, loving the way Virgil’s breath caught in his chest.  Janus slid his own pajamas off quickly and leaned forward to rub Virgil’s cock through his purple boxers.  </p><p>“Fuck!”  He groaned, bucking up into the wonderful sensation.  </p><p>Janus laughed, “Hmm, someone’s eager,” he commented, continuing to rub his hand up and down the purple fabric.  </p><p>Virgil’s breathing hitched, “J,” he whined.  Janus relented and pulled his hand away, moving to slide his own boxers off before reaching up to run his fingertips along the waistband of Virgil’s boxers.  Virgil was squirming in an attempt to get closer and Janus gave in, sliding the fabric down and off.  </p><p>Janus crawled up the bed, bracing himself over Virgil.  He grinned, “You’re so beautiful like this, Vee.”  A lovely blush colored his cheekbones but he didn’t break eye contact with his boyfriend.  </p><p>“So are you,” he whispered, smiling, “come here.”  Janus pressed his body against Virgil’s, relishing the slide of hot skin as it was pressed together.  He fit their mouths together, dipping his tongue into Virgil’s mouth and sliding their tongues against one another.  Virgil reached up to grasp the other man’s hips, grinding their cocks together.  </p><p>After several long moments, Janus pulled back just enough to look into Virgil’s eyes.  “Are you sure you want this, baby?”  He asked softly, trailing gentle fingertips along Virgil’s jaw. </p><p>“Yes!  Please J, I want you so much, I need you,” his voice broke off, eyes wide and trusting.  </p><p>“Just making sure,” Janus grinned, leaning down to kiss the other man softly.  </p><p>He rolled off Virgil and leaned over to open the drawer of the bedside table.  Grabbing the lube, he crawled back to lay down on his side facing the other man.  </p><p>“How do you want me?” Janus asked, sounding a little breathless with anticipation.<br/>
Virgil heard a moan escape from his own lips, “I want you inside me, J,” Virgil insisted, “God, I’ve wanted that for so fucking long.”  Janus hummed and kissed his boyfriend again.  </p><p>“Spread your legs, baby,” he murmured, tracing fingertips along one of Virgil’s thighs, setting the other man on fire with his touch.  Janus poured the lube onto his fingers and slid to kneel between Virgil’s legs.  Without warning, he leaned up and licked a hot, wet strip of skin up Virgil’s cock before taking the head into his mouth.  </p><p>“Oh fuck,” Virgil moaned, eyes rolling back in pleasure.  Janus bobbed his head up and down, engulfing Virgil’s cock in warm, wonderful heat.  He sucked his cock in as deeply as possible and heard Virgil cry out, feeling his grip one of his shoulders tightly in an attempt to anchor himself to this perfect moment.</p><p>Janus slowly moved his finger to circle Virgil’s opening, rubbing gentle circles before barely pushing inside.  He continued licking up and down Virgil’s cock as he pushed one finger in completely.  Virgil was making the most wonderful sounds, gasping and moaning as he struggled to not thrust up into Janus' touch.  Janus carefully slid a second finger inside and felt Virgil pulse around him.  He moved them in and out slowly several times before moving to scissor them to stretch him out.  </p><p>“Please, J, I’m ready!”, Virgil gasped brokenly, his cock aching as nervous excitement skittered across his skin.</p><p>Janus pulled away and sat back on his heels as he reached for the lube and poured a large amount onto his fingers.  His eyes met Virgil’s as he slowly slicked up his aching cock.  </p><p>“Ready?”, he asked one last time in a hushed tone.  </p><p>“Yes!  Please, J,” Virgil moaned, spreading his legs wider and canting his hips up.  Janus leaned forward and crawled up to cover Virgil’s body with his own, their skin burning as it slid against one another.  Placing one hand on the bed to prop himself up, Janus took his cock in the other hand and lined himself up with Virgil’s entrance.  Their eyes were locked on one another as he gently pushed forward and the head of his cock pushed into the tight heat.  Virgil threw his head back against the pillows and gasped, eyes closing as Janus pushed in slowly, filling and stretching him completely.</p><p>When he bottomed out, Janus stilled and reached up to brush Virgil’s purple bangs away from his eyes, “Are you alright, darling?”.  </p><p>“Yeah, just...just give me a second,” Virgil reassured him, opening his eyes to gaze up at the other man.  </p><p>“Baby, you’re trembling”, Janus noticed, concerned as he trailed gentle fingertips along Virgil’s cheek.  </p><p>“I’m fine, it’s just...big”, he reassured him, laughing quietly.  Smiling, Janus leaned down to press a gentle kiss to the other man’s lips.  </p><p>“You can move,” Virgil whispered, moving his hands to run over Janus' shoulders and back, tugging him closer, before pressing his tongue against Janus'.  Slowly, Janus pulled out before thrusting back in, swallowing a moan from the younger Side.  After several moments he’d found a rhythm, and felt Virgil move to wrap his legs around his hips, holding him as closely as possible.  Reaching down, Janus wrapped one hand around Virgil’s leaking cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts.  </p><p>Virgil threw his head back, breaking their kiss, “Oh fuck, yes, oh baby, please don’t stop!” he insisted breathlessly.  Janus grinned and leaned forward to bite gently at Virgil’s neck.  The younger man shifted and moaned before Janus pressed against a spot inside him that made his see sparks.  </p><p>A broken moan left Virgil’s mouth, “Oh, fuck!  Do...do that again?” Virgil questioned, eyes wide and excited as he looked up to the man poised above him.  Janus grinned and moved to quickly grab the backs of Virgil’s knees and press his thighs against his chest.  His thrusts were tentative until he found the spot again, before moving to press in deeply, his pace quickening.  Heat coiled in his stomach and he squeezed his eyes closed, willing himself to last a little longer, not yet wanting the experience to end.  </p><p>Beneath him, Virgil was shaking, breathlessly moaning and digging his fingers into Janus' waist.  “Please, please,” Virgil begged, feeling the need to come rising inside his own body.  </p><p>Janus pumped his hand around Virgil’s cock more quickly and soon the younger man’s back arched, moaning as his orgasm slammed into him, hot come coating the space between their bodies.  Squeezing his eyes shut, Janus thrust desperately a few more times before coming inside the tight heat.  He collapsed on top of the shorter man and all that could be heard were their heaving breaths as they came down from their highs.</p><p>After a few moments, Janus rolled off to the side and tugged Virgil against his chest, feeling the come run off their bodies and onto the sheets.  He sighed, “Hang on”, he said, moving to stand up and grab a damp washcloth from the bathroom.  </p><p>Laying down beside his lover, Janus gently ran the cloth across Virgil’s skin, smiling softly as the other man shivered at the touch.  When he was finished, he tossed it onto the floor, tugged the sheets over both their bodies and tugged the younger Side against his chest.  Virgil gazed up at the other man for a moment, a blissful smile on his face.  </p><p>Gentle fingers carded through his lover’s sweat soaked hair, “Are you alright, my love?”, Janus asked quietly.  </p><p>“I’m great,” Virgil breathed, snuggling closer to the taller Side.  He felt lips press against his forehead in a sweet kiss and he sighed in contentment.  </p><p>"I love you, Vee," Janus whispered against Virgil's skin.</p><p>Pulling back to meet the other man's eyes, Virgil smiled gently as he felt his heart threatening to burst out of his chest.  "I love you, too," he murmured, leaning in to press a sweet kiss to the other man's lips. </p><p>They lay together in a comfortable silence for a long while before eventually drifting to sleep, their arms still wrapped tightly around one another.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>